The Hunter
by DarkDracania
Summary: A woman named Beatrice gets D severly wounded and when she tries to save him unbenoist to his linage makes his condition worsen, will the hunter live?
1. Chapter 1, The Hunter

Chapter 1: The Hunter

It was a normal day for Beatris, till a hunter went threw town chasing a Noble's carriage, she'd caught a glimpse of his face. The man had been inhumanly gorgeous, she knew it had to be a dhampir, he was far to gorgeous.

She ran after the man, she wanted to watch the battle, even if it put her in danger.

Beatrice was watching from a safe distance when a Noble grabbed her, she screamed. This caught the hunter's attetion and the Noble he was fighting took advantage of it. The Noble had managed to stab halfway into the hunter before he stopped the blade, but the Noble pushed it up. Before it got to his solar plexis a silver flash shout out bisecting the Noble. The hunter stumbled a little then glanced at the Noble holding Beatrice captive, the Noble tossed her and she lost conciousness.

Darnkess had started to inch it's way into D's vision, the pain in his body was unberable, but he had to finish his job. He swung his sword and it missed the Noble, and D lost his grip on the blade, he was so dissy, the Noble picked up his blade. D couldn't see strait, so he was unable to stop the Noble from plunging his sword into his abdomen. D's vision blurred, he was lossing conciousness, the Noble laughed, D hurled a wooden needle. It stuck the Noble's heart, D tried pulling his blade free as he went over to his mount, he yelled in pain. He hadn't moved the sword far, and it had done all the way threw, it poked out of his back, he stumbled. His conciousness was almost gone, he could no longer deal with the pain, so he passed out on the spot. The last thing he saw before he was out was the woman he saved running over to him

Beatrice had awoke to see the hunter stumble and fail onto his side, his own going threw him completely. Beatrice ran over to the hunter and placed a hand to his brow and pulled it back, he was scorching hot. The hunter's breathing had become uneven and ragid, Beatrice hoped his blade hadn't peirced his lung or anything. She took ahold of the hilt of the sword and started pulling and the hunter moaned. Beatris gave up for the moment, she woild have to take it slowly in order to not harm the hunter. His eyes slightly opened,

Beatris:"I need to get the sword out"

Hunter:"Do it... if you... can"

He said between breaths. Beatrice nodded and grabbed the blade,

Beatrice:"On three. One... two... three!".

She pulled on the sword and D yelled out in pain, and the sword came lose from the hunter. Beatris dropped it when she noticed it was covered int blood, the hunter's blood. The hunter held his hand over the wound it was bleeding pretty badly,

Beatris:"You need help!"

The hunter coughed, Beatris grabbed his sword and picked him up. She wouldn't let him die, and she knew some things, on the way there he passed out.

D moaned as he woke, he was laying in a bed, he automaticly searched for his sword, he spotted it leaned agenst the far wall. His hat, coat, and the top half of his gear lay in a chair close to his sword, he noticed his wound was bandaged. He sat up, his head was foggy, he could barely recall what had happened

Left Hand:"I wouldn't move D, your in no condition to hunt"

The woman came in

Woman:"I see your awake. How are you feeling?"

D:"In pain"

Woman:"Those Noble's did a number on you. I did what I could, there isn't a hospital here"

D said nothing

Woman:"I'm Beatris by the way"  
D:"D"

Beatris:"I've never heard of you"

D:"Thats probably a good thing"

Beatris:"Need me to get you anything?"

D:"No, i'll be leaving soon"

Beatris:"Are you sure you're ready?"

D didn't respond

Beatris:"Well I better go get super started"

Beatrice left

Left Hand:"You really want to get yourself killed, don't you?"

D:"I can't stay here"

Left Hand:"Why not?"

D:"She'll become attatched"

Left Hand:"But you need to rest! You'll just have to hope nobody find out"

Beatrice sighed, she wanted to make sure D was alright, he'd been gravely wounded, she'd sowed him up, but he was still wounded. She kept working, she wouldn't get use to him being here, she knew he's be leaving soon. She sighed and went to check on him.

D was fast asleep, he seemed so peaceful as he slept, instead of being tense all the time. She went back to fixing the food and soon it was done, she took a plate back to the room D is in.

D looked at Beatris when she walked into the room with a plate in her hands

Beatris:"I brought you some

D accepted the plate, he was famished and he didn't want her to know the truth about him, it would be for the best. D tried not to act suspicous, Beatris didn't seem to notice anything strange about him, and this calmed the hunter.

D finished his plate in complete silence, they hadn't said a word, Beatris took his plate and left.

Left Hand:"That was nice. I know you don't much care for human food, but that was nice"

D:"I don't want her to worry, she seems to be fragile, not that I care"

Left Hand:"I'm not saying anthing"

Suddenly D tried to get up

He got up but not without mind numbing pain racing threw his body. He made his way over to his stuff and collected it, he didn't want to stay here, he never stopped hunting. Beatris came in

Beatris:"You're leaving already?"

D:"I have to get back to work"

D walked past her

He made it halfway to the barn when the heat became to much to bare and he went to his knees

Left Hand:"Of all the luck!"

Beatris:"D!"

Beatris ran over, D had already passed out, she put her hand to his brow, he had an extremely high fever.

Beatris:'Is he?'

She pushed the thought out of her head and picked D up, she'd have to care for him again.

Beatris:'Stubborn, pick-headed, fool!'

Beatris put D on the couch and ran and got some medician, she knew it wouldn't work, but she had to try.

Beatrice had tried everything to break D's fever, but nothing seemed to work, she started to worry.

Beatris:"What am I suppose to do? Nothings working!"

She thought aloud

?:Bury him from the neck down"

Beatris:"Huh? Who said that?"

No resonse

Beatris:"So he is a a dhampir"

She picked D up, she'd have to find a shady spor for him.

D awoke to find himself buried in the barn, it had long since been abandoned from the looks of it. His horse was the only one in the stables,

D:"You told her didn't you?"

Left Hand:"She would of found out eventually besides you can't risk getting sick in your condition"

D:"I know"

Left Hand:"You need to be careful! You could reopen your wounds and bleed out, you don't want that do you?"

D:"No"

Beatris came in

Beatris:"Are you feeling any better?"

D:"No"

Beatris came over with some water

Beatris:"Want some?"

D:"No"

Beatris:"Not very talkative today?"

D didn't answer, he was still in allot of pain

Beatris:"You had me worried there. I've never had a dhampir get a case of sunlight syndrome before. You see I care for them whenever they come around, some would stay longer than others. Only a few times did some get a case, but that was so long ago it feels like forever".

D said nothing at first,

D:"You've token care of dhampir's?"

Beatris:"Well, yes, but none as badly wounded as you"

D said nothing

Beatris:"You seem different from the rest of them"

D:"Are you afraid?"

Beatris:"I've never been afraid of dhampir's and you're not about to scare me, think you can move?"

D nodded and got up, the bandages on his wound are soaked with black from where they hadn't been changed.

Beatris:"I need to change your dressings"

D didn't argue, he let Beatris remove the soaked cloth, and reveal the wound in his abdomen. It looked horrific, it hadn't healed any in the slightest and it looked to be infected.

Beatris:"It's not healing"

D:"I've noticed"

Beatris:"It should be healing, shouldn't it?"

D:"Yes"

Beatris:"I think it's infected"

D furrowed his brow as Beatris inspected the wound, it sent pain threw his body everytime she touched it. He moaned in pain when she put pressure on it

Beatris:"Sorry"

The sword wound that went all the way threw was still bleeding pretty badly, and the gash wasn't as bad. All in all D was lossing allot of blood, Beatris ran into the house and grabed some more cloths. D had leaned agenst the door frame

Beatris:"You alright?"

D:"No... i'm bleeding... to much"

He said threw breaths, his breathing had worsened

Beatris:"I can't do much for you, I don't know what to say"

She rapped the guase around D's wound tightly, it's all she could do for now, D needed help.

Beatris:"Can you walk?"

D nodded and started walking towards the house but he didn't make it far before his knees started to give out. He was so weak from blood loss, his conciousness started to fade again. Beatris ran over to him and helped him walk to the porch

Beatris:"You need help, more help than I can give you"

D didn't respond, it was possibly do to the fact his breathing was so sporadic, and uneven he couldn't. He leaned onto the railing havily, he could barely stand, the pain was to much. The darkness started to take over his visions as he slid to the ground and passed out.

Beatris ran over with D's horse, he'd passed out, she picked him up carefully and sat him on the horse. He needed medical attention and fast, he would bleed out otherwise, Beatris wouldn't let that happen.

Beatris burst into the hospital in a nerby town with D leaning on her shoulder, he had woke up.

Nurse:"What the hell happened?"

Beatris:"He was attacked by a Noble, can you help him? He's a dhampir"

Nurse:"Come with me, and quickly!"

Beatris followed the nurse to room where she layed D down carefully where he moaned.

Nurse:"I'm nurse Nina, how long ago did he get wounded?"

Beatris:"About two days back"

Nina:"Two days?! And you desided to come here after two days with him being in this condition?"

Beatris:"He seemed to be recovering at first then things turned for the worst"

She glanced over at the already slumbering D, she feared the hunter wouldn't make it, and it was undoughtably so.

Nina:"He had to be in a very bad condition to start with, but now he's gotten worse, i'm unsure if he'll live. You didn't treat the wound did you?"

Beatris:"I tried"

Nina:"Next time leave him alone, what you gave him just made it worse, dhampir's sometimes react different to medician. He seems to have become very ill, the wound alone would be painful. But he'd manage, from what I heard anyways, and infection wouldn't be a problem. And if he's been struck that might of slowed his healing down. But he seems to be reacting badly to the medician you gave him"

Beatris:"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was a dhampir"

Nina:"We just have to hope he can pull had she really done this to him?threw, he's lost allot of blood already, even Noble's can bleed out"

Beatris stiffled a ghasp

Nina:"You may have well sentenced him to his death"

Beatris staired at the sleeping hunter in shock, She'd never trust herself again if D died, she'd shun herself and everybody would blame her.

Beatris stayed with D all night, she felt guilty she had done this to him, she wasn't even sure he would wake up.

Nina came in

Nina:"How's he doing?"

Beatris:"The same"

Nina frowned

Nina:"I hope you're happy. You really did a number on him. I'm not enterly sure he'll ever wake up, he's in some kind of comma"

Beatris:"Whats different about it?"

Nina:"Well it doesn't appear he is dreaming, and all dhampir's dream, even if they have nothing to remember"

Beatris just looked at D, she'd never forgive herself of she caused him to die

Nina:"You where lucky to get here when you did. Any longer and i'm not to sure he'd be here right now, he's in pretty rough shape. How did he get wounded like this?"

Beatris:"He got it while saving me from some Nobles, it'd distracted him and he got hurt. I'll never forgive myself for that"

Nina:"Hmm, that explains the gash but, the wound that goes all the way threw seems odd"

Beatris:"Why?"

Nina:"It's not healing, and thats causing the other wound to not heal, his body is focused on healing the unhealable"

Beatris:"Is it because it came from his own sword?"

Nina:"Might be, let me see his blade"

Beatris had brought D's blade with her, she handed it to Nina and she examined it carefully.

Nina:"Ah I see! He uses a special pulish, it's potent to vampires"

Beatris ghasped in awe

Nina:"Theres nothing we can do for him, if his blade done the damage"

Beatris:"Why not?"

Nina:"That pulish is pretty potent, and can only be extracted by the body"

Beatris:"So... why isn't D better?"

Nina:"Because, he's been struck, witch caused his Noble blood to show and make him sicker. Granted this polish could kill a human if it got in a wound and it got infected"

Beatris:"Oh no..."

Nina:"I'm afraid his wound has gotten infected and now the pullish is rediling his system down. Ecentailly it's killing him..."

Beatris looked at D, he seemed so at peace, but she knew the truth, he was going to die because of her stupidity.


	2. Chapter 2, Illness And Hunger

D woke up with a sevear dissyness, he looked over at Beatris, she'd brought him here.

Beatris:"Your awake!"

D:"How long was I out?"

Beatris:"Three weaks"

D:"You've been here three weaks?"

Beatris:"I wanted to make sure you woke up, we wheren't sure you would"

D tried sitting up, but pain shot threw his body instantly, and he had to lay back again

Beatris:"I wouldn't move, you need to rest, you're to tense all the time, this town is protected"

This didn't made D any more confrotable, it made him more unconfrotable, he didn't like being out of comision.

D:"Where's my stuff?"

Beatris:"They put it somewhere, there not gonna give it back till you're better, besides you can't get it. You're to wounded and weak to put up a fight for it, right?"

D groaned, he hated being stuck in a situation he disliked very much, this was one of those situations. He was to weak to get his gear back either way, he was defenseless. D scowled

D:"What will I do if a hunter comes looking for me? There are bound to be many who would like to rid of competition"

Beatris:"Don't worry, they have gaurds all day long, and there will be gaurds here as well. They can't risk you getting attacked, they do this with all sevearly wounded patients so don't feel to special"

D sighed, he was stuck here weather he liked it or not, he'd have to put up with Beatris as well.

Beatris had fallen asleep but rossed for some odd reason, it was still day time, she'd doozed off.

D:"You slept for half an hour"

Beatris:"Really? Thats all?"

D nodded, he seemed to be better

Beatris:"How are you?"

D:"Hungry"

Beatris:"For blood?"

She asked afraid

D nodded slightly, he didn't like this but he had to, and he could tell Beatris didn't like the thought. Nina came in, and check on D's condition

Beatris:"You wouldn't happen to have some blood would you?"

Nina:"Um.. why?"

D:"I'm hungry"

Nina:"And what do you want me to do?"

D:"I had blood capsoles in my coat"

Nina:"And you want me to just give you one?"

D:"It's either that or I die, what would you prefer?"

Nina:"Fine, I don't need any deaths on my hands cause I fused to help you"

Nina left with a scowl on her face

Beatris:"They don't like giving capsoles out, they try to save everything, they're just greedy"

D:"Wouldn't that make this place not likely to see dhampirs? But the seem totaly okay with me here"

Nina:"They treat whoever comes to them, it's a law, there first law, no matter who the person is"

D:"That explains why there not so kind, they had to help everybody that knocks at there door. I can see they fear for their lives now since i'm here"

Beatris:"I noticed that to, they seem to avoid you if possible as if they see you as a treath"

D:"I know why, 'he' most likely had been here once"

Beatrice:"A good question would be, how'd 'he' get in"

D:"The better question is, what did 'he' do to make them so afraid"

Beatris:"No offense or anything, but that guy gives me the creeps, just 'his' portrait alone does that!".

D smurked at this

Beatris:"You find this funny?"

D stopped smurking

D:"It's nothing"

Beatris:"Are you trying to hide something?"

D:"I use to know 'him' when I was younger"

Beatris:"Really?"

D:"'He' was like a father to me, well sort of..."

D trailed off he wasn't about to tell Beatrice his secret, she didn't need to know the truth about him.

Beatrice:"What?"

D:"Nothing. It's nothing, I was just thinking aloud"

Beatrice:"Oh, ok"

Nina came back with a blood capsole, and still scowling

Nina:"You're lucky you brought you're own hunter, we don't hand those out willy nilly"

D said nothing as he disolved the capsule and drunk the results, and sat the glass down.

Nina:"Is that all?"

D:"It'll do"

Nina took the glass and left in a huff

Beatris:"She has a bad experience with a dhampir, it had gone Noble and killed he twin sister, Nima"

D:"I see"

D sat up, he was still in pain but it had dimed down, but if he moved to much it would be to much.

Beatris:"I lost my brother to a Noble, he willingly want with the Noble. Come to think of it, he reminds me allot of you"

D:"Whys that?"

Beatris:"I'm not sure, you just remind me allot of him"

D:"Do you know who the Scarred Ancestor is?"

Beatis:"Yeah, everybody does, wait, you're not saying it was him, are you?"

D:"In my travels i've heard countless tales about 'him', they where basicly all the same"

Beatris:"What is the tale?"

D:"That 'he; went around finding the strongest people and used them in expiriments"

Beatris:"I've heard that one told so many different ways"

D:"And no one knows what truelly happened"

Beatris:"And you do?"

D:"Yes"

Beatris:"How would you know?"

D:"Thats none of your concern"

Beatris:"True, but I want to know what truelly happened"

D:"Ok, it goes like this"


	3. Chapter 3, A Story And Wounded

D:"'He' wanted the perfect Nobility, so 'he' could sue them to help his goal. Which is unclear, is it to save humanity? Or to kill them? I think 'he' wants to save humanity. 'He' did experiments on his subjects, the strongest people from all over the Frointer. Most of them ended in failure, others wheren't what 'he' was after in the long run, 'he' diposed of them. Till one day he had finally done it, 'he' had created one success, out of countless failures. 'He' studied his new creation, he wanted to know how to make more, with great failure. They say the child was a boy, but thats not all, they also say the child was 'his' son. They say his mother was 'Mina the Fair' making a dhampir, they also say he became a well known Vampire Hunter. And thats how it goes"

Beatris:"How do you know it's true?"

D looked Beatris in the eye

D:"Because i'm that child"

Beatris snorted, then stated laughing

Beatris:"You're kidding right?"

D looked at her coldly

Beatris:"Oh... you're serious... you're...?"

D nodded and Beatris tensed up, D had expected this reaction

Beatris:"Wow... I can't believe it's true... but I guess I can't argue with you since you lived it"

D:"Are you afraid?"

Beatris:"Of course i'm afraid! You're 'his' son! I don't know why I tried to save you! I should have left you to die!"

Beatris covered her mouth

Beatris:"I'm sorry"

D:"It's alright, trust me, me death would bring 'his' wrath down apon you"

Beatris:"'He' cares that much doesn't 'he'?"

D:"I don't know, what 'he' did is unforgivable"

Beatris:"What did 'he' do?"

D:"'He' took me from my mother and experimented on me, I know this because I found out. I don't remember much from my childhood, it was taken from me"

Beatris:"I'm so sorry to hear that"

D:"The past is the past"

Beatris:"How long do you think it'll be before you're able to hunt again?"

D:"A few days"

Beatris sighed, she would have to go back to he old life, D got up but not without pain corsing threw his body. He was tired of lying around

Beatris:"Woah! Easy! You're still weak!"

D:"I can't stay here"

Beatris:"But you're sick!"

D:"So? I've been worse off maybe and I still hunted"

D:"I guess thats why everybody undereastimates you. They don't know the truth"

D said nothing as he started leaving, he would have to get his gear on the way out.

D ran into Nina

Nina:"What are you doing walking around? You could reopen your wound"

D:"I'm leaving, i'd like my stuff back"

Nina:"I'm not letting you leave, you need to rest, you haven't healed fully, we won't allow you to leave"

D:"I don't want to have to hurt you"

D's eyes flashed red

Beatris:"Nina, please move"

Nina straightened up

Nina:"I won't allow you to leave"

D:"You made me do this"

D closed his eyes then dashed forward and opened them, his eyes burned a very bright crimsom.

Nina felt her stomic sink when she saw the hunter's eyes glowing red, and his fangs bared. She dodged him, she pulled out a blade, she wouldn't let the hunter leave, she didn't care if she wounded him. D dodged Nina's swing and knocked the blade from her hands and he picked it up. D approached Nina, she staired horrifiedly into D's crimsom eyes, and at the fangs jutting from his lips. D glanced over at Beatris, she was froozen in place, then D trained his gaze back at Nina, she frooze up as well. D approached her, she couldn't do anything, his ghastly aura preventing her from so much as lifting a finger. She wimpered softly as D opened his mouth and leaned towards her neck. Then suddenly out of nowhere a gun when off, and D reiled back holding his chest. Nina glanced in the direction the gunshot had come from, Beatris had a gun. Nina stood frozen in place as moment as D went for Beatris and another shot ran out and D fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4, A Curse

The gunshot rung in Nina's ears as she ran over to where D had fallen to the floor, a gunshot to his right shoulder, and to the heart. Beatris stood froze, Nina looked at her

Nina:"You fool! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Beatris dropped the gun

Beatris:"He was going to bite you!"

Nina:"He's done it before..."

Nina had a scarf around her neck, she took it off revealing her neck, there where the wounds to. Beatris ghasped

Nina:"He wasn't the one who took my brother... I lied. The Ancestor had tooken my brother, and I learned of D when he returned. But he didn't last long, he'd become ill and died"

Nina turned her attention back to D

Nina:"Oh god..."

Beatris:"Did I... did I... kill him?"

Nina:"Not sure"

She put her ear to D's chest then brought it back up again after a moment, she had a horrified expresion on her face.

Nina:"He's alive... but... he's dying... and fast... faster than before... he's almost gone... you stupid girl! Look at what you've done! You've killed Dracula's son!"

Beatris ghasped, no one had ever dared say that name, it brought misfortune to who'm ever said it.

Beatris:"You musn't say his name!"

Nina:"Why not? Dracula's gonna be pissed when he hears that a human fool like yourself killed his son!"

Beatris backed up shacking her head

Beatris:"No... no... no..."

Nina:"Go on! Run! Run from what you did! You stupid lowsy human! You've killed my love!"

Nina's eyes sparkled with tears

Nina:"Now there's no stopping Dracula... he'll punish you... punish you all for this... he loved his son... do you not relieze his love for his only son? You must not because you just murdered him! I hope Dracula does bring his rath down apon you! May your family be cursed! Cursed with death and greiving for the rest of eternaty! You will pay for what you have done! You hear me?! You will pay! Pay with your lives! For all eternaty! I'll see to it myself!"

Beatris ran off, and Nina broke into a sob and sobbed agenst D's chest, she had loved him so much it hurt.

Nina:"Please... don't be dead... my love... come back to me... I won't let this happen again... you have to come back..."

Nina pulled away wipping her tears

Nina:"I must bring you to your father... he'll help you... it's been ages since he last saw you... he'll be over joyed... come my love..."

Nina ran out of the hospital the quickly dying D in her arms, before anyone could stop her she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5, The Dying Hunter

Nina rode at break neck pace in her carriage towards D's father's castle, she had no time to waste. D's vitals had already dropped horrifically since she'd left the hospital and they where still plummeting.

Nina finally arrived at the castle, and not a moment to late, D was so near death, if she had been any longer, he'd be gone

Nina burst into the castle and the Noble before her turned to her shocked at her rudness.

Noble:"How dare you enter here without notifying me first!"

Nina:"I'm sorry my master, Dracula, but it's about you're son"

Dracula:"Is he well?"

Nina shock her head no

Dracula:"What happened? Where is he? Can I see him?"

Nina:"He's been severely wounded, I have him in my carriage, he need you're help, he's nearly gone"

Dracula gasped a little then raced outside

Dracula hurriedly brought D into his castle and into a room with just a coffin in it

He ran out for a moment and returned with some weird looking salve

Nina:"Whats that?"

Dracula:"It's something I made, it'll help make him heal master, be a dear and go fetch him some food"

Nina:"Food?"

Dracula:"Yes, like a blood packet or something, he needs blood, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and get it! Can't you see he needs it?!"

Nina quickly dashed out of the room

She hurriedly found some blood packets and returned with them

Dracula:"Good, that'll be enough... I hope"

Nina:"You're not sure?"

Dracula:"He's lost allot of blood, ok? I'm not sure, this is all of a sudden. If you hadn't got here when you did he would of been to far gone. You're very lucky! If he had died I would of killed you on the spot!"

Nina:"It's not my fault! Those pathetic humans are to blame!"

Dracula scowled

Dracula:"Stupid rats! They have no idea what there doing! He keeps the Nobility from rising! Are they that desperate to die?"

He applied the salve to D's wound, and they started healing at a very quick pace, and D started coming to.

D awoke to see his father

Dracula:"Ah, you're awake"

D:"You saved me?... Why?"

Dracula:"I couldn't just let all that trouble of making you go to waste. Besides, I don't need to Nobility to rise back to power, it would spell disaster for the world I cherish"

D sat up, he wasn't in pain anymore, it seemed like a dream

Dracula:"How are you feeling?"

D:"I feel fine"

Dracula:"Good"

D watched shockedly as his father left the room and he noticed Nina standing there

D:"I guess I should thank you"

D stood and approached Nina

Nina:"There is no need! I only wish for you to be safe, and I have done so"

D:"Here"

D handed her a bag of gold

D:"Take it"

Nina:"No! I can't except this! It's really not necessary! Seeing you well it reward enough"

D:"Suit yourself"

With that D left

Nina slid to the floor, she could swear she had fallen for the dhampir hunter, and she was afraid.

D regretted just walking away like that but he was unsure of how he felt about Nina,

He thought he loved her.


End file.
